Lost Temple
Complete this maze to get the Mage Gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Predator gumball *Find the Alien Helmet from Strange Remains. (You may have to S/L 30 if you get the Predator Gene instead) *After 50F, Predator Gumball will appear on a random non-boss floor. If you are not wearing the Alien Helmet, he will appear in grayscale and cannot be interacted with. *Wear the Helmet and pay him to recruit. *To obtain his fragments, repeat the above, except that you do not need to pay coins. You can use the Alien Helmet from having Predator as main, or from the Strange Remains. Enemies Usual Enemies |name2=Water Elemental |class2=Elemental |image2= |skills2='Elemental Creature (Water)': Immune to Water spells Tranquil Rain: Increase the HP of all allies every 2 rounds |other2=May drop |name3=Fire Elemental |class3=Elemental |image3= |skills3='Elemental Creature (Fire)': Immune to Fire spell Burning: Counter attacks inflicts Burning effect (lose HP each round, lasts 3 round) |other3=May drop |name4=Air Elemental |class4=Elemental |image4= |skills4='Elemental Creature (Air)': Immune to air spells Dodge: Possess high dodge (25%) |other4=May drop |name5=Rock Golem |class5=Elemental |image5= |skills5='Throwing': Launches and attack once every 2 rounds |other5= |name6=Stone Colossus |class6=Elemental |image6= |skills6=See Boss section |other6=Boss }} To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Lost Temple/Specific. Special Enemies Boss (Stone Colossus) Skills: *'Statue's Fury: '''Cast once every 3 rounds (Summon Rock Golem when Anger is full. Otherwise, cause 300% damage to Gumball) *'Demonized Armor: Physical Resistance +X%, Spell Resistance + Y%. Increase Fury when Suffering Spell Damage Note: Fury is generated on PER HIT of spells, not on PER CAST. This means for spells like Meteor Shower EACH hit will generate fury. Some other things will also generate fury like the automatic arrow shot from Great Elf King or active skills like Batto-Jutsu. Piles of Rubble in Boss Room There are 6 piles of rubble in the boss room, which are used by the boss to summon an invulnerable '''Rock Golem when the boss' Fury is full. Upon defeating the boss, the bottom left pile of rubble can be tapped. Keep tapping and you will destroy the rubble, netting you some extra boss rewards of EP, elemental crystals, ores and Elemental Runes. There are 4 Elemental Runes:Fire, Earth, Water and Air. These runes are obtainable one per boss floor, once per run and allows the Elemental Altar to attack two enemies when the corresponding type of elemental crystal is inserted. Maze Occurrences Elemental Altars Altars appear adyacnet or diagonal to the entry point on every non-special floor (Even trough, after doing S/L it may appear far away from the entry). You can insert 3 crystals to get an effect. The first 2 inserted crystals will also deal magic damage to a random enemy, the damage is affected by power. Be aware however that if the random target enemy is an elemental matching the crystal inserted, it will be immune to that damage. Altar Results Table Legend: Fire=RED='R' Earth=ORANGE='O' Water=BLUE='B' Air=GREEN='G' *As shown above, it is possible to get a full Apprentice Suit and a full Knight's Suit using the altar. Workshop Generated by the Altar ( ), this building lets you can upgrade equipment. Each workshop lets you upgrade one item of your choice from any of the Melee or Magic Suits (Knight's Suit, Apprentice Suit...). The upgrade costs some EP based on the rank of the upgraded item. The result is the corresponding item from the next suit higher up the chain. Fountain of Fortune Generated by the altar, this building lets you spend 100 EP to upgrade a random attribute Other Encounters Elemental Caves Unique Elemental Altar They appear instead of the common altar. In the same floor it also appears a mine wich gives you 2 crystals of the same element of the altar.These come in 4 variants: Water, Air, Fire, Earth: *Use three of the matching element crystals to unlock a portal *Once unlocked, the altar transforms into Altar Ruins that you can enter. *Fight a giant elemental to get it's Elemental Heart, some crystals, some spells and three items from the matching elemental set *Only one appears each run, totally at random *You can use S/L 30 if you need a different one for DP quests *Unlike the common altar, it damages a random enemy each time a correct crystal is insterted (even the third one) Tip: Don't miss it as these altars are necessary for what are probably the most annoying DP quests of this Maze. Tip 2: You should always enter here even if (for some reason) you dont want the Heart and the items becouse you can just take the crystals form the mines (you get around 6, more than the 3 you nedded) without killing the giant elemental and get out. Statue of Aioria (looks like grim reaper) *Shadowy outline, look carefully *Must wear Alien Helmet to interact *(1st attempt) Teleports to a floor with 25 gems and crafting materials (300 soul, 100 arcane, 30 holy crystals). *Floor 51+ (Found on floor 52 and 63) Covert Cave Upon entering the cave, you will see 4 crystals in 2 columns and 1 Crystal Pillar in the center. This is a lamp puzzle whereby you have to light up all crystals to destroy the Crystal Pillar. When you tap one crystal, you turn on/off all of the lamps in the same column and the same row. Solution to puzzle: Tap the third crystal on the left column and the second crystal of the right column in any order. All crystals will be lit in these two taps. When all crystals are lit, you can destroy the Crystal Pillar, which will also destroy all the crystals. The crystals would end up dropping a mix of Elemental Crystals, EP, Scrolls and 1 Elemental Book (6 star treasure). The Crystal Pillar will give some gems (Probably limited). Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: *Dragon's Rib (boss loot) *Fragments for Cloak of Holy Rune Master, Amulet of Light Arbiter, Armor of Light Bishop *Elf's Dust, Evil Pumpkin, Crystal Egg *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Star Mint (high chance), Fairy Spring, Blue Crystal Gel * With the Altar: Coins, Rank1 and Rank2 Ingredients * once with God of Thieves and a Mechanical gumball as main. * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. Tips * Damage from crystals used at the altar is based on power stat * Beams from placing crystals count as a spell of their element, and will be buffed by associated talents. For example, water beams from blue crystals will be boosted if Poseidon is in the current party. * Soul Reaper's Talent will not work since Elementals are not alive enemies. * The Fountain is also considered a "Building" for purposes of the DP quest * It is possible to obtain high level armor by summoning low level armor and the workshop. (I obtained a full suit of Oracle armor at floor 28) * Once the boss is defeated you can usually click one of the remaining rocks around him multiple times (ca. 20x) and thus shatter it in order to receive an elemental rune (buffs altar permanently) and some other minor rewards Quests/DP External Links *Video Walkthrough (Abyss) *Video Walkthrough (new)(Canas) *Video Walkthrough (speedrun) (Aoluwei) Category:Mazes